The esters of alpha-ethylenically unsaturated alcohols and alpha-ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acids may be used as a starting material for the preparation of polymers. It has now been found that such esters can be prepared with high selectivity and in an acceptable yield using relatively simple starting compounds.